Being The Elite (Episode 3)
Being The Elite (Episode 3) was an episode of the Being The Elite series and was filmed and edited by Nick Jackson. This episode was the first to include staged, kayfabe footage that would become the trademark of the show later in it's run. Characters Featured *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Adam Cole *Adam Page Also shown *Kenny Omega *Dalton Castle Locations *Indianapolis, United States *Columbus, United States *Chicago, United States *Los Angeles, United States YouTube Description "Episode 3. Matt & Nick return to the road after a few weeks off. They give an update on their injuries, talk about how it feels to watch the shows from the sidelines & discuss their loneliness without their best friend Kenny Omega." Story The show opens with Nick Jackson talking to camera as The Young Bucks walk through Indianapolis Airport. He says that Matt gets in a mood when he doesn't have coffee and Matt admits not to having brought a hoodie on the trip either and they have arrived in a rainstorm. The pair are still injured so won't be performing at the show but will attend the fan meet-and-greet, Matt's arm is still injured and Nick's ribs have still not healed. Cut to footage from a show in Indinnapolis where Matt and Nick are in the ring with Adam Cole and Adam Page as part of Bullet Club as the two Adam's prepare for a tag match against the Motor City Machine Guns. Footage of the match follows with the Bucks getting involved and superkicking Adam Cole by mistake. Next up the Bullet Club wresters are arriving in Colombus, Ohio for a show where they are met by some of the other Ring of Honor wrestlers. One by one Matt, Nick, Cole and Page superkick one of the wrestlers, leaving them laying on the floor outside the venue. Afterwards the Bucks are working a meet-and-greet (with Dalton Castle also shown in attendance) and a montage of pictures where Matt and Nicke are posing with fans follows. This is followed by backstage footage of Adam Cole preparing to head out to the ring. Matt and Nick fly into Chicago and muse on how not being involved in the actual matches on the trip felt wierd but at least they still got to be part of the show, cut with footage from the previous Ring of Honor shows. They say that they hope to be wrestling again on their next roadtrip in a few days. The pair arrive back in Los Angeles and talk about how they are missing being with Kenny Omega. A parody "love theme" montage of image and footage of the three wrestlers in various wresling shows plays until the end of the episode. Notes This is the first episode of Being The Elite to include staged fictional content within the general fly-on-the-wall footage. It also marked the debuts of Adam Cole and Adam Page (although Cole had appeared in footage taken from a Ring of Honor broadcast in the previous episode.) Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Adam Cole/Appearances Category:Adam Page/Appearances Category:Dalton Castle/Appearances Category:Ring of Honor/Appearances Category:Indianapolis (Location) Category:Chicago (Location) Category:Columbus (Location) Category:Los Angeles (Location)